Powerful Girl and Sylar's Lost Powers
by Gods of Awesomness
Summary: Sylar's powers are taken away by a thug and is saved by a mysterious girl! Will he ever get his powers back? Who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

Stix here with a new story of mine! I hope you like it, it's my first Heroes :D

---

POWERFUL GIRL AND SYLARS LOST POWERS

Sylar was walking around a small city thinking of what to do next. He had plenty of powers but he could always use more. He found himself in a park.

Suddenly, he is surrounded by thungs, one of which has the power to steal powers (only temeraraly or that would suck lol) so Sylar couldn't do anything because his powers were gone! The leader of the thugs had them.

"Thanks for all the powers," Jack says.

Sylar was very angered but knew he couldn't do anything because his powers were gone. He stood there silently. The other thugs moved closer ready to strick when out of no where a chick comes out and beats the crap out of them!

She grabs Sylar and they manage to escape just in time! She takes Sylar to her house miles away and they run inside. She gasps for air.

"Who are you?" Sylar asked still mad that his powers have yet to return. "My name is Ral." Ral said. "Where am I?" Sylar questioned her rudely. She smiled. "My home, I just saved your ass!" Sylar was not pleesed. "I need to find a way to get my powers back." Sylar says madly. "Wait a minute," he said again. "What exactly IS your power??" Sylar asked confused.

"Just think of me as Super Girl," she grins again. Sylar frowned. "Super Girl? That sounds stupid." "Hey, I don't see any of you guys running around out there saving people in tights." "Your not even wearing tights." He pointed out. "I like the more causual look :)"

"Anyway," Sylar said. "Do you know anything about that guy who took my powers?" "A little, yeah. His power is to steal other peoples powers temorarrily. I know you can get them back, I just don't know how."

They looked outside and it was dark. They decided to sleep for the night and get his powers in the morning. Without his powers, Sylar felt more tired.

They slept.

---

That's all I have for now!! Will Sylar get his powers back??!?! Who is this, Super Girl?? Find out in the next chapter!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Stix with an exciting new chapter D

-x-x-

Chapter Two

Sylar woke up to find that Ral was gone! "Damn her she left me" he thought. He ran outside to see where she might have gone to. He found her just outside her house. She turned around and smiled at him. "Ready to go?" she asked him. "Go where" "we have to find him, remember? You want your powers back, right?" Obviously sylar wanted his powers back so they left for town.

Upon reaching town they walked around trying to find the thugs that took his powers away to get it back.

Suddenly, they find them, back in the park were they where before. Sylar was shocked and angry and wanted his powers back. Ral stood in front of Sylar to protect him.

"Oh look," Jack says. "It's that one guy whose power I took." He laughed hard. The other thugs that were with him were laughing along with him. Ral came up to him and said, "you better give him those powers back or else!" "Or else?" he asked. The other thugs looked at each other laughing quietly like she could do nothing. "or else I'm going to really hurt you!!" he laughed again.

"Stop! Ral come back!" sylar yelled. Ral flipped around wondering why. "Remember, he can take your powers!!" She was shocked. How could she forget that??

Jack stepped closer to her and smiled. "Would you be interested in losing your powers today sweetie?" "Hell no!" she screamed then kicked him in the balls. He screamed in pain as Ral ran over to sylar.

"That's your super power? Kicking guys in the nuts?" Sylar said not impressed. "Of course not, I just didn't want him taking my powers so I had to distract him." she responded. They ran off into the city to come up with another plan.

They decided to hide behind a building where no one was to think about the situation and come up with new plans. "What should we do?" asked ral. Sylar shrugged. "How should I know?!" still angered that his powers haven't returned yet.

Suddenly, out of no where, an old women comes out behind them and says "I know how to get your powers back" They both jumped. "Who are you?" they both said. The old women just walks on by and turns the corner to leave and as she does she says "follow me".

Sylar and Ral get up to do just that. They don't know who she is, but maybe she had answers to getting sylars powers back safe and sound.

-x-x-

OMG awesome right?!?! So they still can't get Sylar's powers back, OH NO! Hopefully they'll be able to do it soon! So who is this women? And what is Ral's power?!!?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stix here with the next chapter :D

--

They followed the old woman until they found a door and they all went inside. It was dark and no one was there.

"Who are you" sylar and Ral asked the old woman. The old woman sat down in a chair and said I'll explain everything but you must listen and follow every word that I say. Sylar and Ral agreed. The old woman started snoring. Sylar and Ral came to the conclusion that this old woman was just a normal old woman who only wanted to be loved. So they took a blanket and covered her and then left.

Ral and Sylar went home, as their search had been fruitless and they couldn't find a way to get his powers back. Sylar was still angry, as his oowers had still not come back. "Damn that thuG!" Sylar voiced loudly his frustration. They turned of the lights and got ready for bed, when suddenly, the old woman loomed out of the shadows at them.

"I finished my nap now." She said, smiling at them. Sylar and Ral recovered from their near-heart-attack and sat down to listen intently. The old woman began talking about her childhood.

Hours later. "So that is why my dog ran away when I was twelve." Sylar and Ral were attempting to stay awake but Sylar had passed out a few hours ago and Ral was on her 2083 cup of coffee, acting very gittery with blood-shot eyes. "So what was I supposed to be telling you again?" The old woman asked them ever-so kindly.

"Oh yes," she remembers. "This is how to get your powers back." Ral was asleep. "First," the old woman fell asleep.

Sylar woke up to find two girls, one old and wrinkly, sleeping next to him. He attempted to annihalate them, but found to his frustration that his powers were still gone. He also found it strange why there was so many paper cups all over the floor, but decided not to question it and left the house.

Sylar walks to the park, in a sad attempt to get his powers back. His pride was already gone, mainly from his fear of having slept with the old and wrinkly one, but nonetheless, he continued on to the park and found the thugs picking on an old man sitting on a bench with a bag of seeds. "What are you gonna do old man? Throw some seeds at us" The old man was sleeping. Sylar walked up to the thugs and and Jack turned and smiled at him. "So, does baby Spock want his powers back?" Sylar was confused, but played along. "Yes, 'baby Spock' wants his powers back." He signed, his dignity was totally gone.

Well, it was fun while it lasted, but this parasite power just kinda sucks, I mean, Peter's powers are so much better, all you have to do is be near someone with powers and BAM you have them, but no, yours is shitty, you have to disect their brains and yank it out. So you know what, here, just take them. I'll go beat up Peter and take his instead." Sylar soon then finally got his powers back. Upon getting them back, he killed all of Jacks friends and took their power of being cool looking with their nice leather jackets and black sunglasses and what-not.

Sylar left. The old woman found herself wondering around in the park and found Jack, standing in awe around all his once alive friends. The old woman went up to Jack, and beat him senceless with her cane.

--

Well, that's the end :D I hope you liked it^^ IDK if I'll write a sequel, but for now, just enjoy the other stories Tiff and I wrote :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
